


(Un)Lucky Men

by SmugdenSugdenDingle



Series: 28 Fics in February [26]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Awkwardness, Blind Date, First Meetings, M/M, Stood Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 05:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17934146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmugdenSugdenDingle/pseuds/SmugdenSugdenDingle
Summary: Robert and Aaron get stood up by Blind Dates





	(Un)Lucky Men

**Author's Note:**

> For Anon on Tumblr: hey could you write a first meeting au where robert and aaron are set up on different blind dates but they end up being stood up by their dates and meeting each other? please please please?
> 
> Another first meeting au, Idk know why but these au's have been my favorite to write! I also love writing Robert openly bi soooo yeah.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Sorry if there are any mistakes! <3

He didn’t even want to go on the blind date. He would have rather been sat at home in front of the telly, eating every junk food in his and Adam’s flat but he let his mate talk him into going. It had been a while, he’ll admit it but he didn’t really mind. After Ed, he hadn’t really been interested in seeing anyone else, but Adam had a mate who had a mate that was supposedly interested, really fit too. Aaron had rolled his eyes when his best mate told him that but in the end, he agreed. Definitely regretting it now, it had been an hour since he got there before finally excepting the bloke wasn’t gonna show up, abandoning the table he was sat at, he made his way over to the bar.

“Pint please,” Aaron told the woman behind the bar.

“Crap night?’ The man sat on the other side asked. Aaron frowned, “What’s it to you?”

The man shrugged, “Was just a question,” he replied before taking a sip of his drink.

“Nosey.”

The man smirked.

“What?” Aaron questioned.

“Nothing.”

“No, go on you clearly have something to say,” Aaron explained.

“Got stood up didn’t ya?”

Aaron stared at the man slightly shocked, “How?”

“Mate, you don’t just come to a place like this to just sit on your own,” the blonde explained.

“You’re sat on your own,” he replied.

“Yeah, cause my date was suppose to be here like three hours ago,” he explained.

“Oh.”

The man laughed, “I feel your pain is all I was trying to say.”

“Cheers, I guess,” Aaron replied as the woman made her way over with Aaron’s drink. 

“Place it on my tab,” the man spoke up.

“You don’t-“

“Call it paying it forward, one unlucky man to another,” the man explained.

‘…thanks,”

“Join me if you like,” the man added with a smirk.

“You joking?”

“I mean you can’t just sit in the corner drinking that on your own, now can you?”

“…suppose you have a point,” Aaron replied making his way over to the blonde.

“Name’s Robert,” he replied as Aaron took a seat next to him.

“Aaron,” he replied.

“So, Aaron what’s your story, aside from being stood up?” He questioned. “What brought you here?”

“Blind date,” he admitted.

“You kidding?” Robert replied nearly choking on his drink.

“What?”

“I was meant to be meeting a blind date here,” he explained.

“What are the chances that you were supposed to be my blind date?” Aaron questioned.

“Not unless you had a sex change in the past three hours,’ Robert explained.

“Oh,” Aaron replied awkwardly.

“I mean not…not that I wouldn’t mind you being my date,” Robert stammered on. 

“You don’t-“

“No, I’m-“

“Just forget I said anything,” Aaron replied getting up from the bar stool. “I’m just gonna go,” he added pulling his wallet out to pay the blonde for the drink

“No, Aaron, stay,” he told the man. “I wouldn’t have bought you the drink if I wasn’t interested,” he explained. Aaron hesitated at first. 

“Please?”

Aaron sat back down.

“Sorry, if that got awkward,” Robert explained. “That was my weird attempt of trying to let ya know that… that I was interested.”

“So your blind date with a woman…” Aaron replied trailing off.

“I’m bi,” he explained.

“Oh, okay.”

“Yeah, and this date was down to my sister,” Robert explained. “She reckons I’ve been off the dating scene too long, after my divorce.”

“Some sister,” Aaron remarked. 

“Oh it’s not completely her fault,” he explained. “She only set up a dating profile for me and pretended to be me to set up this date, from what she said this woman seemed up for the meeting,” he went on.

Aaron bit back a laugh.

“What?” Robert grinned.

“This isn’t your sister’s fault?” He asked through a laugh. “You just said she’s the one that set up this date.” 

Robert thought about it for a moment.

“Did you even talk to this woman before coming here?”

“No… I… I kinda just deleted the profile when I found out about it.”

“Well, no wonder why she hasn’t shown, she probably thought you were some creep,” he laughingly explained.

“Fair point,” Robert replied. “So how about you, how did you get roped into a date?”

“My Best mate reckoned I should get back into the dating scene… his mate had a mate and I thought it was a stupid idea but apparently this bloke was fit,” he explained emphasizing the ’t’. “Long story short I should have trusted my instincts,” he added.

“Can be all that bad,” Robert remarked. “You met me.”

“And is that supposed to be the highlight of my night?”

“Yeah, I reckon,”

“You’re just a little bit full of yourself aren’t ya?” Aaron laughed.

“You know you’re not the first person to tell me that.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hours passed and the two found themselves moving to a table in the corner of the place and ordering actual meals. Spending most of the evening people watching and commenting about them. Aaron would have to admit that the night wasn’t a total waste, although Adam wasn’t gonna hear the end of this. 

“Did you see the two that walked in earlier,” Robert whispered biting back a laugh. “The bloke looks like he’s about to sob,” he explained.

“Break up,” Aaron replied. 

“You reckon?”

“Have you seen her, she hasn’t looked up from her phone once,” he explained referring to the blonde woman a couple of tables over.

_“Jess, please,”_ they heard.

_“Look, I don’t even know why I agreed to come here,”_ They heard the woman say as she looked up from her phone. _“You’re a complete loser, you had to borrow money from your mum just to come here.”_

“We shouldn’t be listening in,” Aaron remarked with a laugh.

“You’re kidding right?” Robert questioned. “This stuff is better than daytime telly.”

Aaron stared at the blonde.

“I’m self-employed, daytime telly makes the day go by quicker.”

“What are you, like 80?” Aaron laughed.

Robert smirked before he could respond the waitress made her way over, “Can I get you, gentlemen, anything else?”

“Uhm,” Robert began looking over at Aaron. “I should get going,” Aaron replied. “Just the check, thanks,” he told the woman.The woman nodded her head before heading back to retrieve the check.

“So… this, this was fun,” Robert replied.

“Yeah,” Aaron agreed. “It was, I’m only gonna rip Adam half a new one,” he explained.

The two fell silent for a moment, Aaron speaking up first, “Look… I know that we’ve just met but what would you … say to I don’t know, us meeting up again, sometime?” He finally managed to ask biting his lip.

Robert smiled, “Yeah.. yeah, I’d like that,” he replied.

“Right… well, give us your phone, I’ll give you my number,” he explained. Robert pulled his phone from his jacket inner pocket, unlocking it and pulling up the contacts before handing it over. Aaron quickly typed in his information before handing it back. Their waitress returned handing over the bill before leaving again.

“I’ve got this,” Robert replied.

“Don’t be ridiculous.”

“You can get the check next time we see each other,” Robert argued. 

“You sure?”

“Of course,” he replied. “Plus this gives me more incentive to make sure we meet up again,” he added.

Aaron laughed, “Right then…. I guess I’ll see you… soon?” He questioned.

“Yeah.”

“I’ll be waiting on that text,” Aaron replied as he rose from his chair.

Robert smirked as he watched the younger man make his way out. Aaron exited the restaurant, heading towards where he had parked when his phone went off, he pulled it from his jean pocket to see a message from an unknown number,he unlocked his phone, 

_How’s tomorrow sound?Dinner and a movie?_

He smirked before quickly responding.

_Sounds good ;)_

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: SmugdenSugdenDingle


End file.
